When The Sun Goes Down
by emerusmerlinus
Summary: The story is AU; however, I am doing my best to keep it close to Saiyuki. Sanzo is a Vampire Slayer and well Goku happens to be a vampire. While I strive to keep close to the original characters, some OOC may happen. This time Goku is calling the shots.
1. Prologue

"Forgive me father for I have sinned..."

The blond male recites while his body convulses and blood escapes through his mouth. His amethyst-eyes are fixed on two pools of burning ambers while his mind is flooded with a myriad of images and thoughts. _I was born to a family who utterly believes that the destiny of humans is to fight vampires and kill them for our survival._

Legends are one of the pillars that support humankind's need to explain anything beyond their comprehension. However, legends present the unique alternative that while they cannot be proven true, they cannot be completely ignored or dismissed; such is the case of that of vampires. Vampires have fascinated and struck fear into the hearts of mortals since they are considered supernatural beings. For some, they are a cursed race. For others, fallen angels. In either case, it is the destiny of humans to fight them and kill them for our survival.

I never cared to understand if vampires are a cursed race or fallen angels; vampires are a threat to humans. Thus, they must be annihilated. The problem with this philosophy is that vampires are difficult to spot. What I meant is that everyone believes vampires cannot stand sunlight, or are killed simply by spraying holy water or using garlic; however, they are able to walk during daylight. The sun, holy water and garlic have no effect on them.... the clever suckers. There are only two ways to kill a vampire. The first, which is the simple and more effective one (any moron can do it) is with a swift blow to the head with a metal object. However, unless it is a sword made of silver that has been tempered with the five elements or four depending on what ideology you are verse on, Eastern philosophy (Japanese) claims five elements: earth (Chi), fire (Ka), water (Sui), wind (Fu), and void (Ku). Western philosophy claims four: Air, fire, water and earth, the task of severing the head would be a piece of cake or a monumental effort. If ordinary metal is used, you have to make sure you posses superhuman strength with an enchanted sword any idiot may claim the glory.

The second, which is the most difficult to carry out, is with a vanishing gun. The gun, again, is made of pure silver and only shots silver bullets inscribed like the swords with the sigils of the elements. It might seem a little obvious that it is easier to carry a gun nowadays than a fucking sword. However, the difficulty lies not on the size of the weapon or visibility, but with a sword all one has to do is aim for the neck and delivers the swift blow. But with the gun, one must aim for the heart while chanting a sutra to vanish the death. While any idiot can carry a gun, not every one may chant sutras accurately. Only the holiest of men are versed on the art of chanting sutras and there are not many of those left on this planet of sinners—including yours truly.

Like I said before, spotting a vampire is very difficult since they look like your average human with the exception that all of them are beautiful creatures. That's one reason the legends tend to make them fallen angels more often than a cursed race. The only difference between a human and a vampire is the number of chromosomes they carry. We humans normally have 46 chromosomes while vampires range between 50 to 120 chromosomes. And unless a handheld and undetectable device to measure chromosomes is created anytime soon, there is no way they can be easily identified. One way to detect them is by the exotic color of their eyes and hair. While it is not an exact science since some humans, too, sometimes are born with such exotic features, ninety percent of the time it is a vampire. One trait that is true among all legends is their strength and agility. They seem to move defying the laws of gravity and time since they do not age like we humans do despite all our efforts and scientific advances to slow the aging process. Once a vampire has reached his/her twenties, they seem to be perpetually young unless they are over centuries old then some signs of minor aging can be found. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain well organized data on vampires by any organization of vampire slayers. However, we do our best to keep our archives updated so that we can identify a vampire through the non aging trait.

Another way to identify a vampire is through his/her fangs; however, the only way a vampire may show fangs is while feeding. Again, contrary to popular beliefs, vampires are not the starving, blood sucking creatures legends have painted them out to be. They eat food like any normal human requiring only feed on blood only once or twice a year. Vampires only feed on blood to renew their life force and, if the vampire has a mate, there is no need for them to feed on anyone else since they share their blood; thus, replenishing their own life force among themselves. Unless a vampire is injured or his/her survival threatened, there is no need to go on blood thirsting hunts. Therefore, it is also hard to catch a vampire during feeding time and thus confirm that it is a vampire. While there is always an exception to every rule, vampires keep pretty much their identities well hidden. The most powerful go to the extreme to wear magical devices to control their powers so they appear as normal as any human being.

Then, there is the difficulty to deal with half-breed, children of taboo the union of a vampire and a human being. Another false belief is that a vampire can turn a human being into one of them by just drinking their blood and then mixing it with his own. A human cannot become a vampire nor a vampire become human. However, it has been noticed that by sharing blood, human life can be increased by a hundred years the normal life span. However, the union between a human and a vampire can produce offspring that are neither completely human or vampire. They do not need magical devices to control their power. They seem to possess all of the strengths of the vampires and the weakness of the humans since they are very prone to illnesses and their life span is a middle ground between humans and vampires. Which makes me wonder…? How do you kill something that is technically human?

I was born better yet breed to be a vampire slayer. I cannot complain about my childhood. I had everything my heart desired. Nothing was spared to make my wishes come true except the warmth of a loving and caring family. Although, in their own way, my parents did love me and cared about me—just not in the conventional way. At any rate, how much can you expect from British Nobility? I was born in London into the House of Wettin, first son of the Duke of Saxe-Weissenfels; my name is Lord Konzen. How old I am is not important. What matters is that once I turned thirteen years of age, my parents sent me to India to study under the tutelage of Kyoumon Sanzo. For the next four years, I became his star and favorite pupil. When he passed away, he left me to inherit his title. And, from that day forward, I received the holy name of Genjo Sanzo. I have traveled all over the world learning all sort of magical and martial arts techniques. I have traveled to America and studied the Native American spiritual ways. Then, a year ago, I went to Japan to hone my martial art skills. Since then, my life changed… forever.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I fell in love with my enemy…"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by a fan fiction written by Iapetus _Somewhere I Belong. _I like to thank HARPGO and Pyrite for their great job at editing my horrors. While HARPAGO started helping me with this story, she had to decline to continue supporting me due to some previous commitments. However, thanks to the goddess Pyrite step in to help me finish and continue with this story.


	2. Ambers of Fire

It is a beautiful autumn night. The full moon shines above Tokyo like a silver plate suspended against a velvety black sky full of shimmering diamonds. The man has been standing at the window surveying the city below for more than hour. He tries desperately to find a solution to his personal problems. He is considered the most ruthless man in all of the vampire society. From America to Russia, throughout the thirteen principalities, he is the most ruthless and feared of vampire lords. He could bring to his knees the most ancient and powerful of vampires with his stare. Only a curl of his lips could make principalities fall or rise to power. However, his eighteen year old son only grins and ignores his shouts and treats. Unconsciously, he plays with his three silver bar earrings that serve as his power restrainers. Would he dare to take them off and show Goku the extent of his power? Maybe then, the teen would listen to his advice. Maybe then, Goku would understand the gravity of his unruly behavior. After all, he is his heir. Goku stands to inherit the largest, most powerful of principalities. He has to start behaving like the prince that he is instead of the unruly teenage child he is turning out to be.

"Hakkai-s_ama_!" A tall, dark haired man wearing a long white coat with dark leather boots and a silver belt clasp to his waist bows to him.

Hakkai turns to face his servant and right hand. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he does not feel his right hand man entering the room. He better put his troubles to rest soon or he will only slip further. And he cannot afford to become careless. It had been only Dokugakuji, but the implications are grave. What if it had been an assassin? Worse yet, what if it had been the vampire slayer he had been hearing so much about, Genjo Sanzo? He has learned through his spies that the blond monk arrived in Tokyo just this afternoon.

"Have you located my son?" His voice does not reveal the anger he directs at himself for his carelessness and at his son for disobeying his orders.

"Hakkai-_sama,_ locating your son is never a problem. The problem lies on bringing him here to you. Goku-_kun_ is becoming more and more powerful with each passing day. Our skills are no match for your son's fighting power." Dokugakuji bows respectfully, avoiding a direct look into Hakkai's blazing emerald eyes. He could feel Hakkai's anger even if his voice does not show it.

"Where is he now?" Hakkai turns to gaze outside the window.

"Hakkai-_Sama_! Goku-_kun_ is at the arena. He still has one more hour to perform." Dokugakuji looks at the pensive Hakkai. He is torn between going to stand next to the powerful vampire and with a tug let him know that Goku eventually would outgrow his rebellious ways, or just retired and wait for Goku to come home and then make sure he comes and stands before Hakkai.

While Dokugakuji is ten years Hakkai's senior, he is only a lowly servant. Through his loyalty and skills, he has risen to become Hakkai's most trusted right hand man. And, maybe, if all went well, his own son would become Goku's loyal servant one day. However, he knows that his boss is in a tight spot. On the one hand, he has to assert his power and make sure his own son follows his orders and keeps a tight grip on the most powerful principality or continue allowing Goku's daily defiance and let his grip slip. Hakkai has many enemies just waiting for the first sign of weakness to throw themselves against him and tear him to pieces.

"What would you have done if your son had decided to become a rock star instead of the obedient son he should be?"

"Hakkai-_Sama_! You honor me with your question. To tell you the truth, we are in different positions. For one, I am not a powerful lord that has to exert his power daily. If my son decided to defy my wishes, I probably would be ashamed; however, I would let him follow his own path. His behavior has nothing to do with my ability to perform my job. In your case, Sama, I am afraid that your enemies would not understand a father's duty--only a leader's actions."

"Any word on Genjo Sanzo?"

"The monk was seen last entering Kougaiji-_Sensei_'s apartments."

"Keep me informed of the monk's every move. Dokugakuji makes sure my son comes directly to my quarters from his concert, no other stops. You understand?"

"Yes, Hakkai-_Sama._" Dokugakuji bows once more and leaves Hakkai's presence.

Hakkai moves from the window to stand behind his desk and, turning towards the wall, he contemplates the large portrait of a young woman dressed in a pink summer dress holding a bouquet of flowers. Her long copper-brown hair was shoulder's length. And she was smiling with a wide grin and big, golden-honey eyes.

Sighing, he states, "Kanan! What am I suppose to do with Goku? He was such an obedient son until your untimely death."

Hakkai closes his hands into tight fists. He then turns and hits his desk--causing the tidy contents of the desk to fall and scatter all over the place. After a short pause, he begins to pick up the fallen items arranging them, again, in a tidy manner. There was no point in exerting his anger on the furniture. He would soon face his son and make him understand or else. Hakkai smirks to himself, or else there would be hell to pay. He still has to avenge Kanan's death. While officially, her death had been explained as a suicide, he knew she had been poisoned by his arch enemy Dr. Ni. The crazy human scientist somehow got a hold of Kanan and injected her with an experimental drug. Kanan was a half-breed; therefore, she had no chance of surviving no matter how much blood Hakkai had force Kanan to feed on. Her immune system was not able to regenerate like that of a pure vampire.

Hakkai was born the true heir of Japan's principality. He came from a long traditional family of pure blood vampires dating to the Ming Dynasty. His father had ruled Japan with an iron fist; however, at the same time, he had been loving and kind to him. He trained to become the leader of the vampire nation in Japan and to hold his honored position among the other principalities. Japan was the second most powerful nation among all the principalities. (The first being the Russian principality since it was the oldest and considered the motherland.)

When Cho Hakkai became of age, he was allowed to take a teaching position at the University of Tokyo since his father was pretty much alive and capable of ruling without Hakkai's interference. He taught at the university for about five years; he was twenty eight when he first met Kanan. She was a young and bright student preparing to become an elementary school teacher. At one glance, he was head over heels. And despite his father's warnings about not to getting involved with a "half-breed," he married her. Three years later, Kanan was pregnant with Goku. He told the wonderful news to his father and his family. They had been happy. However, that was the year his father and mother had been ambushed and killed during a diplomatic visit to the American principality. He had assumed power following that but not without objections from the other members of Japan's royal families. He had married a half-breed after all. Taboo children were not looked upon very well by the noble classes on any part of the world. He had fought to keep what was rightfully his and his father's dream. Ever since, it had been struggle after struggle to keep a tight grip on his inheritance. He had finally achieved some kind of peaceful control when Dr. Ni had come onto the scene.

He was a top researcher on Japan, and his subjects were all half-breeds. The word was that Dr. Ni was working on a weapon to exterminate all vampires without the usual magical means. Science was destined to give humans the edge without relying on those mystical, outdated methods. Vampires did not pay too much attention to the crazed doctor. Ever since the beginnings of their recorded history, humans have looked for ways to exterminate his race. Why couldn't humans just let them be? However, all their efforts have been unsuccessful. Only magic was a proven way to kill a pure blood vampire. But, in this age of skepticism, the magical ways were being abandoned and few people knew how to actually kill a vampire.

After Goku's birth, Kanan suffered an accident that prevented them from having any more children. Kanan was so fond of children that she had begged Hakkai to allow her to continue teaching. He did not have the heart to deny her anything. So, despite his top advisors objections, Kanan was allowed to keep her human side without any interference from the vampire nation. And to Hakkai's regret, Dr. Ni got a hold of Kanan and infected her with his experimental drugs. Now, he was paying for his mistakes. His beautiful wife was dead, his only son risks his life everyday as he becomes such a human public figure, and the tight grip he has on his inheritance was being threatened by his own son's actions. Despite his best spies' efforts, the location of Dr. Ni continues to be a secret. Hakkai feels a throbbing headache forming and decides to go and take a nap. A headache would not kill him but it certainly is most uncomfortable.

**Earlier…**

A tall and slim short haired blond stands in front of a rundown building. After a few seconds of careful observation, the blond decides to knock on the building's door. To his surprise, the door is opened by a petite orange-hair bright big green-eyes and smiling faced girl.

"Hello! May I help you?" The screeching voice is not congruent with the small size girl.

The blond breathes deeply, ignoring the annoyance caused by such a horrible timbre and adds in a slow control voice, "I am looking for Kougaiji-Sensei."

"And who you might be?" The girl keeps the door open with the way barred inside.

Irritated amethyst violet eyes glare at the small creature that dares to stand between Sanzo and the inside of the dojo. However, maintaining his cool, he continues, "Genjo Sanzo, I believe, is expecting me."

"Oh! So you're the Buddhist monk who is supposed to stay with us. Yaoneeeeeeeee! The monk is here." The screech reaches a level that, for Sanzo, just does not sounds natural.

"Lirin-chan, please! You're bound to give someone a headache with your screaming." A tall slim girl with purple hair and sad red puppy eyes appears to greet Sanzo.

"Sanzo-san, please come in. Kougaiji-sensei is not here at the moment but be welcomes you to our humble home."

Sanzo is asked to leave his sandals at the bottom of the entrance steps as he is then directed to cross a large empty room towards the back rooms. He then receives a pair of new sandals as he crosses a large garden arriving towards a smaller set of wooden rooms. Finally, they arrived at their destination. The building looks rundown from the outside but, on the inside, the structure looks well taken care of. The building is strong and secured-- no signs of collapsing any time soon. The garden is beautiful. It is filled with cherry blossoms and a pond with blooming lotus flowers and a sand colored mandala. Sanzo is offered some tea, which he accepts most graciously. A few minutes later, he is joined by two men. The young man, in his early twenties by the look of it, is dressed all in black leather sporting a small skull chain around his neck with red short hair and red eyes. The other is a young man in his late teens or early twenties violet-red eyes, long dark-red hair wearing white jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Hello! Sanzo-san! Welcome to Tokyo." The younger man bows with clasped hands and Sanzo extends the same salutation. Continuing to bow, he adds, "My name is Kougaiji and this is my dear friend General Kenren Taisho."

Sanzo turns to bow before the other person, who in return adds, "Hello! Sanzo-san. You may call me Cha Goyjo. Most of my friends do. And a friend of Kougaiji is a friend of mine."

"Kougaiji-sensei, Goyjo-san… It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Everyone takes a seat again and Yaone brings more tea while they begin to speak.

"Sanzo-san, I hope your flight was a pleasant one."

"Kougaiji-sensei, I would appreciate it if you'd drop the 'san' and just called me 'Sanzo.' And to answer your question, Air India is not the best airline in the world. But what is it in India? My flight was tolerable." The amethyst-purple eyed monk sips his team enjoying the sweet flavors of Japanese tea . As a Briton, he is bound to enjoy the variety of teas.

"Sanzo-san, I'll drop the 'san' if you stop calling me 'sensei.' I am just Kougaiji. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The blond smirks suspiciously, eyeing the two men in front of him.

Sanzo could not put his finger on it, but something is not completely right with this group. He could not sense any threat from them, but there is something odd about them.

"Well, droopy eyes, I understand you are some kind of prince in the UK. So, how come you become a Sanzo?" Goyjo, who seems to be about Sanzo's age, adds nonchalantly as he helps himself to some food that Yaone has placed before them.

"My name is Lord Konzen or Sanzo… not 'droopy eyes.' And, yes, I am first cousin to a crowned prince in England. However, my title is Duke of Saxe-Weissenfels since my father has passed away, and I inherited the title. The reason I inherited the holy title of Genjo Sanzo is because my master Kyoumon Sanzo named me his successor before he died." Sanzo feels edgy. He has not had a smoke in a long time and remembering the death of his mentor just aggravated his already altered senses.

"Do any of you mind if I smoke?" Sanzo added, a little rushed while he grabs a pack of cigarettes from under his robes.

"Wow! Aren't you supposed to be like a Buddha follower or something?" Goyjo adds as he helps himself to a cigarette from Sanzo's pack.

Sanzo shoots daggers as he inhales. He needs his nicotine fix more than he thought possible. He was not happy that the tall red head was helping himself to his last pack of cigarettes. Sanzo hated flying Air India because the no smoking policy, and the difficulty to find the right brand of cigarettes. Sanzo was picky about everything.

"I only inherited the title. I never said I was a follower of Buddha."

"So, why train with the monks if you have no intention of following the faith?" Goyjo continues as he enjoys the cigarette. _Damn this brand is great. I need to get me some of these. The flavor is better than the ones I usually smoke. I wonder if they are too expensive. This monk seems to be the picky type. That robe has an Armani label._

"To fulfill my mission, I must train and learn all the magical and spiritual paths available as well as any self defense. It does not mean I must become a devotee. It only means I must be versed in their ways." Sanzo now feels more relax with the nicotine invading his system and his nerves calming down. Nicotine was better than any meditation technique.

Kougaiji now decides to step into the conversation, "I suppose that is why you decided to come to Japan, in order to become skillful in martial arts."

"Yes, so far, my swordsmanship is on fencing and regular swords as is required of any British gentleman. I understand you are an excellent swordsman, Kougaiji. I would like very much if you would teach me your own techniques. After all, Samurais are considered the best swordsmen in the world."

With a gentle laugh, Kougaiji adds, "I'm afraid I am no Samurai. To be a Samurai, one must belong to the aristocracy and I am afraid I am just a commoner; however, my master Homura Toushin Taishi, he was a true Samurai. He was a very kind sensei." Kougaiji speaks with reverent words for his late master.

"What other skills you have?" Goyjo asks trying to figure out if the monk is just a snob or an okay guy.

"Well, I am an expert in marksmanship. Every gentleman must know his way around arms to enjoy hunting. I know how to handle tomahawks courtesy of some Native American tribes I visited while I toured the USA. I also learned how to use the machete from my visits in South America. I was introduced to the martial arts while I spent some time in one of the many Chinatowns in the USA."

Kougaiji could not help but to drown a chuckle as he adds, "Bruce Lee, martial arts I suppose... The only kind those Americans know."

Sanzo smirks; he could not help it, either. But thanks to that phony training, he is now here about to be trained by the best sensei in the world according to all the sources he had asked although, he really looks too young. But who is he to judge? He himself has become a Sanzo at the tender age of seventeen. And no one could deny that he is the best sutra expert in the world.

"Wow! Anyone who hears you might think you are training to become a vampire slayer." The screeching voice of Lirin is heard as she enters the room with Yaone to join the group for lunch.

Sanzo's head snaps as he straightens and hisses, "Half-breeds!"

Kougaiji and Goyjo tense as they assumed a protective position towards Yaone and Lirin. "Do you have a problem with half-breeds?" Kougaiji asks with his eyes trained on the monk.

Sanzo stares straight into Kougaiji's violet-red eyes then resumes drinking his tea and takes another drag from his almost consumed cigarette, "No! My master was a half-breed himself."

Kougaiji and Goyjo relax as Yaone and Lirin take a seat. Yaone sits next to Kougaiji and Lirin worms her way between Sanzo and Goyjo. "Sanzo, how does a half-breed become a Genjo Sanzo?" Sanzo inserts his forefinger into his left ear hoping to block the screeching sound.

"I suppose there are not enough humans to walk the Buddha's path. And only half-breeds are aware of the reality of the existence of vampires and that humans must delude themselves into thinking that vampires are only the stuff of legends." Sanzo looks at the food in front of him and, with expert fingers, grabs his chopsticks and begins to eat.

After a pause, he resumes "My master told me that the last human Sanzo lived during the fifteenth century. After that most Sanzo's have been half-breeds."

Now, everyone fell into a silent reverie while they ate their food. Once Sanzo finishes eating, Yaone escorts him to his room and Sanzo begins to settle in. Well, half-breeds are a reality, he cannot deny. His real enemies are Vampires since, technically, half-breeds are more human than vampire. They do die like any normal human. Sanzo starts his daily meditation. He cannot fall asleep since jetlag is catching up with him. So he needs to let his body accustom itself to the new time zone.

After a few hours, Sanzo hears bouncing steps approaching fast. He is able to mentally picture Lirin's figure approaching his door and he picks up something else--quieter steps. So, they are all coming to gang up on him. Within seconds his door flies open, a bouncing Lirin appears all dressed up in a genie pink outfit with her orange hair tied back in a pony tail. Yaone wears her hair a la Princes Lea, two overgrown side buns. Her outfit is a cute turquoise suit of Chinese silk pants and coat. Kougaiji wears black silk pants and a white long coat with silver buttons with a pair of black leather boots his long hair falling down on a braid. Goyjo wears a pair of tight blue jeans with a sleeveless half buttoned violet shirt with his skull medallion hanging seductively on the middle of his bare chest.

"What do you want?" Sanzo growls. The close knit group annoys him to no end.

"Hey! Droopy eyes, care to join us for a night out? You'll benefit from knowing the ins and outs of Tokyo." Goyjo eyes the monk wondering what kind of clothes the monk would wear.

Sanzo is about to protest but thinks the better of it. He needs to familiarize himself with the town just in case he needs to escape from these freaks. So Sanzo stands up and smoothes his robes. Then, he turns to the night stand close to the bed and grabs about five packs of cigarettes, checking his gun is in place, and whether or not he has enough bullets. The last thing the monk grabs is a golden credit card. And looking at the curious group eyeing him, he walks past them, taking the lead. After an hour or so of site seeing, Lirin begins to fuss around Yaone who seems only to smile at her while judging the mood of the group of men in front of them.

"What's wrong with the pink genie?" Sanzo eyes suspicious Yaone and Lirin. He senses those two are planning something that he knows he is not going to like.

Kougaiji looks at Yaone and Lirin then adds, "Beats me! Yaone is taking care of it."

"So what's the deal with you and Yaone? Are you two married or something?"

"Nope! We just live together." Kougaiji eyes Sanzo then adds, "Does it bother you?"

"No! I'm not the one sleeping with you. So, how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty and Yaone is eighteen. Lirin has just turned thirteen. You?"

Sanzo takes a drag from his cigarette then adds, "Twenty three"

"Goyjo is going to be twenty-three in a few months."

Goyjo now walks catching up with them since a few blocks back he has been detained by a group of young ladies. "Hey! Comrades, what are you two talking about?" He simultaneously snakes his arms on Kougaiji's and Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo yanks away from the embrace and adds, "Where are we heading now?"

Before either Goyjo or Kougaiji answer, Yaone smiles broadly saying, "Well we have these concert tickets that we won this morning over the radio and we should hurry. It's about to start."

"What type of concert?" Sanzo asks not convinced that he really wants to go to one.

"Well, just the sexiest, most gorgeous, super perfect Japanese rock star is going to be performing tonight." Lirin screams at top of her lungs.

Kougaiji is about to protest but Yaone quiets him with a passionate kiss then adds, "We are here."

Sanzo and Goyjo are pulled forcefully by Lirin into the tight crowd surrounding the entrance to the arena. Somehow, the petite girl manages to sneak hauling Goyjo and Sanzo who are trying to escape her tight grip into the building. Then showing the tickets to the doorman, they are ushered inside the building with a happy Yaone and a very disgruntled Kougaiji trailing behind.

"Isn't it great we have front row seat tickets? We can see him perfectly."

"The noise is unbearable." Sanzo screams trying in vain to cover his sensitive ears. There is a pair of speakers just in front of them.

"Yes! I know! That is the coolest part. We can hear everything clearly."

Goyjo decides that since he is already here he might as well as try to score with many chicks as possible. The best looking chicks always hang around rock stars.

"So, who is this famous person?" Sanzo screams looking frantic to find the closest exit and at the right opportunity dart out of there.

A chorus of screaming teens and females answer his question, "Goku chan! Goku chan!"

And then the roar of loud speakers almost blasts Sanzo away but he is held in place by the pressing body of females standing behind him and pushing him constantly towards the stage. A sweet male voice is heard accompanied by the loud acoustics of an electric guitar. Then Sanzo sees the teen clad in tight black leather pants. The first thing Sanzo notices is the pair of feet with black leather boots. The leather seems to be the finest since the scent is strong and sweet. Then, as he gazes up, the legs clad in those tight pants are almost shoving and crouching on Sanzo's face. Finally, he is able to see the upper part of the kid in front of him. He wears a white long sleeved shirt unbuttoned down the front. He has a slender but muscular build and a well toned bronze-tan body and long brown hair. The hair flows in the air. Almost in slow motion, it reaches to the waist. The singer wears a gold band around his forehead almost covered by his eyes long bangs. The boy is moving with bouncy energetic movements. The images of the noisy monkeys outside the temple come to Sanzo's mind.

Then something surreal happens to Sanzo. Someone pulls him upward. Then he feels his lips been parted by moist, sweet, and hot breath against his mouth. He feels someone's tongue inside his own mouth, and a small bite against his lips. Then, he is back to where he was standing moments ago. Lirin is screaming in his ears, two females faint in front of him, and then he notices the blood dripping from his lower lip. Damn. What the hell happened? A few minutes later, Sanzo and his party were ushered through the deserted corridors of the arena.

"I cannot believe it! Goku-chan kissed you, Sanzo. It should've been me." Lirin is bouncing and yelling, "I was just standing a few inches away from you."

"Fucking, monkey! He bit me!" Sanzo spat as he licks the almost dry drops of blood on his lower lips.

"Hey! Don't take it personally, Sanzo. He probably thought you were a chick. You do look like a girl, droopy eyes." Goyjo snickers while grabbing Sanzo in a bear hug.

Sanzo slaps his arm away while they keep walking behind the security guys. Finally, they stop in front of Goku's dressing room. The security guy opens the door for them and then adds, "Please wait here! Goku-chan should be finishing in a couple of minutes. Feel free to take any drinks from the small fridge." Then, the door closes behind the guy.

Goyjo goes and grabs a cold beer from the fridge and tosses another to Sanzo while he continues, "Besides, it is your own fault, Sanzo."

"How is so?" Sanzo grabs the beer and finds a comfortable seat. At least the damn noise is gone.

Kougaiji sits on a couch pulling Yaone on top of him. At least Yaone is happy and falling all over him. He knows tonight would be a great night. Yaone is in one of her wild, wild moods. Lirin is beside herself, inspecting every item in Goku-chan's dressing room and deciding what to take as a souvenir.

"Well, for once you do look like a chick. When I first saw you this afternoon drinking tea, I asked Kougaiji 'Wasn't Sanzo supposed to be a man?' The person sitting there is a pretty blond."

Kougaiji then adds, "Yes, Goyjo did mistake you for a girl."

"I don't look like a girl."

"Yes, you do. A pretty face, gorgeous amethyst-purple eyes, silky blond hair, slender frame. In fact, your hands are slender and fragile, pale looking white skin… totally a blond babe. And, to top it all, your robes look like a kimono, if only for that green and gold wide ribbon hanging down from your shoulders."

"This ribbon is my Maten Sutra. And say one more word about my robes, and I'll kill you. This happens to be my attire as a Sanzo, I must wear this robes at all times."

Goyjo is about to add something else when the door to the dressing room opens again entering a shirtless Goku. He plops himself in the swirling chair in front of the mirror. He seems to be breathing excitingly, probably by the workout he manages on the stage. Everyone focuses their eyes on him. Goku, now, pushes the chair towards the fridge and grabs a bottle of spring water, takes a drink and splashes the rest of the water over his face and body. Yaone and Lirin drown a small scream and faint—Yaone over Kougaiji's arms and Lirin on top of Sanzo's lap.

"I seem to have that effect on women." Goku adds with a joyous laugh.

Sanzo only manages to hiss, "Stupid monkey"

Jumping to his feet Goku bows to Goyjo and adds, "I'm Son Goku."

Goyjo bows too answering, "Cha Goyjo… but you can call me just 'Goyjo'."

Turning to face Kougaiji, "Thanks for accepting my invitation." He bows once more while Kougaiji answers, "My name is Kougaiji and this lady here is Yaone."

Goku now looks at Lirin who is getting up from Sanzo's lap and she bows giggling, "I am Lirin, Goku-chan."

Goku fixes his eyes on the gorgeous blond in front of him; however, Sanzo gets up from the chair and walking past Goku adds, "My name is Genjo Sanzo, stupid monkey."

Goku follows Sanzo with his gaze as Sanzo steps out into the hallway; Goku faces the group and adds, "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

Then, he darts outside closing the door behind him. He grabs Sanzo on the shoulder, pushing him towards the wall, and Sanzo almost loses his footing. He does not expect Goku to follow him or to grab him from behind like that. Goku steadies him at the same time and dips him just low enough to level him to his own height. He then forces Sanzo's mouth open again with a passionate kiss.

"I am not a girl, stupid monkey."

"I know. A girl would never look like a burning sun."

Sanzo gets lost for a second inside the burning amber eyes that stare at him with a passionate intensity. Goku could not help himself but to drink into the depths of those purple amethysts. Then licking Sanzo's lips he is tempted to bite those lips once more. Instead, he just caresses them with his forefinger. Sanzo blinks and finds himself alone on the corridor. What the hell just happened? Lirin is bouncing in front of Goyjo and Yaone and Kougaiji trail behind them.

"Hey! What happened to you? Goku just gave us autographed pictures and his newest CD. Oh! Yeah, this picture is especially autographed for you. To my Burning Sun with love, Ambers of Fire." Goyjo dangles Goku's picture in front of Sanzo.

Sanzo only sneers at him turning away, "Idiot."

Did he think that out loud? He remembers saying something about "ambers of fire" while Goku held him in his intensive gaze.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my own selfish desire to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by a fan fiction written by Iapetus _Somewhere I Belong. _I like to thank HARPGO and Pyrite for their great job at editing my horrors. While HARPAGO started helping me with this story, she had to decline to continue supporting me due to some previous commitments. However, thanks to the goddess Pyrite step in to help me finish and continue with this story.


	3. Cold Amethysts Part A

"May I help you?" A young girl with a wide smile asks Sanzo who has been staring at the array of beautiful and colorful paper fans in front of him for quite some time.

"Yes, I'm interested in buying that gold and lavender _harisen_." Sanzo signals the salesgirl for the exact paper fan he wants.

"Excellent choice _sama_! Are you familiar with the uses of Japanese fans?" The salesgirl asks helpful. The customer is obviously of British origin and he is probably one of those tourist types trying to decide what kind of souvenirs to take home. However, the young blond ask for it using the Japanese name, maybe he is the type who likes to learn about other cultures.

"Not really!" Sanzo is not the type who likes to chitchat with salespersons or with any person for that matter; however, his master Kyoumon Sanzo always advised him to listen to whatever any one has to say _one always learns interesting bits of information and you never know when that information would be of any used_.

"Oh! Let me show you, we have excellent replicas of Japanese war fans." The girl directs Sanzo to a different section of the store and begins introducing him to the different types of war fans. "Like this one right here, you can see it looks like a harmless folding fan. It is called a _Tessen_. Despite its deceitful appearance it is a powerful weapon, in ancient times Samurais would used them whenever swords were not allowed in certain places."

"Swords you say?" The girl now has Sanzo's full attention while the girl goes into the full explanation how Samurais were trained in the used of the _tessen _as a weapon; Sanzo is already figuring out that since using swords to kill vampires is no longer such a practical weapon maybe creating a magical _tessen_ could replaced its used. The fan was small enough to take along either inside pockets or hanging from his robe's belt. Nothing suspicion about a fan, it may cause some eyebrows but who cares if he could kill vampires easier.

After a few more minutes with the helpful girl, Sanzo leaves the store in high spirits. The girl is happy with her sales skills and Sanzo is calculating the money he could saved. While silver bullets are not a reusable weapon, swords are; one reason he likes them better. It is not like he is a penny pincher. He has money enough to last him a lifetime of living life in luxury without having to work or if he ever left an heir behind his heir would not be impoverished; however, no need to be a wasteful person if other means of doing the same job could be executed without the spend rift. Being a vampire slayer is a full time job for Sanzo and his parents left him set for life. However, killing vampires is an expensive business. All weapons must be created from pure silver materials and then inscribe them with the elemental sigils while chanting the proper spells. Swords are ready to be used again once the head of the vampire is severe from his/her body; however, bullets are left to rot inside the creature's body. No one has ever dare to remove the bullets from the dead vampire's body, so it is not known what would happen if they are. Contrary to popular belief or the movies description of a vampire's deaths, he/she never turns to dust instantly his/her body rots like any other creature.

**Later,**

"Sanzo, you're back" Lirin's screeching voice greets him.

Sanzo instantly grabs his _harisen _and hits Lirin on her head, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Making sure my _harisen_ works. Besides, a silent person is more lovable than a wailing beast."

"I'm not a beast. You horrible bald monk," Lirin spats making sure her screeching sound would not creep into a wailing scream.

"Then stop behaving like one and act like a normal person, and for your information I'm not bald. Do you even know what bald means?" Sanzo sneers at Lirin who backs away from him just in case he decides to hit her again.

"Yes, I do. Do you?" Lirin challenges. Bald does not refer only to hairless people it also means being a dull person.

Sanzo seems to read her thoughts and rising his right eyebrow adds, "Don't you have some homework or something else to do besides spying on people."

"For your information I was not spying on you. I was waiting for you." Lirin turns her head away from the mean blond and starts to walk towards the dining room.

"So, why were you waiting for me?" Sanzo follows her, he has smelled the delicious aromas coming from the room and his stomach just reminds him he has not eaten anything, he skipped breakfast this morning. He has been staying at Kougaiji's home for the past three days since he arrived on Tokyo last Friday.

"I won't tell you anymore." Lirin spats knowing well that she has just aroused the monk's curiosity.

"Don't be a brat and spill. Although, I'm sure whatever it is, it's something stupid." Sanzo and Lirin enter the room where Kougaiji and Yaone are already sitting waiting for them to take their own places on the floor.

Lirin refuses to speak to Sanzo anymore and keeps silent while eating. Sanzo decides to ignore the brat at least his paper fan works. The otherwise bouncy and energetic girl is silent; he indulges on the silent meal until Goyjo arrives.

"Hey! Droopy eyes, how you manage on your first time out on Tokyo?" Goyjo takes a sit next to Sanzo while Yaone begins to serve him some food.

"Technically is not my first time out and about Tokyo, I went out with you all this past weekend, and I already told you to call me Lord Konzen or Sanzo, my name is not droopy eyes."

"Yeah! Whatever, so how did it go? Did you meet any good looking chicks? I can introduce you to some if you want me to." Goyjo is helping himself to the delicious food in front of him while eyeing the blond monk whose amethyst eyes look irritated. Goyjo does not understand why but making the monk angry turns him on if only the blond was a chick, he would be totally all over his skinny bones.

"It went fine!" Sanzo spats no point on arguing with the idiot. It seems to him the red-head could not think with his brains only with his dick. How did he manage to become a general? Turning to look at Kougaiji he is reminded to ask, "Kougaiji, I learn something interesting today while I was buying my _harisen_."

Lirin sizes the opportunity to make sure her brother knows how bad she has been treated by the monk, "He hit me with it without a reason. All I did was to go to his room and greet him; he had been gone for such a long time. He left this morning before breakfast and I was worry. He is new to the city after all."

"Lirin-chan, I'm sure Sanzo had a good reason to use his _harisen_ on you. Besides, he is not a child one needs to look after. He is capable of taking care of himself." Kougaiji warns his sister not to interrupt again with his gaze. He had heard the whole exchange earlier after all he does not need his extra sensitive hearing to listen to the exchanges between Sanzo and Lirin, she speaks loud enough for any deaf person to hear miles away. Why did it never occur to me to use a _harisen_ before?

"But, Kougaiji-san..." Lirin pouts and stops herself when she sees the glare her brother gives her. She knows when she can push and when to keep quiet.

"You were saying Sanzo?" Kougaiji looks at Sanzo while Yaone begins to clear the table.

Sanzo now is lighting a cigarette and Goyjo helps himself to another. Sanzo only glares at the red-head that is beginning to piss him off with his layback attitude, "Yes, I learned about the use of a _tessen_ as a weapon. It seems this type of fan can be use instead of a sword…"

Sanzo is rudely interrupted by Goyjo, "Aah! Yes, the power of the _tessen_. I'm sure you're thinking of using it to behead vampires. You know something I sort of figure you as a fan type of person. I don't know why but I can picture you using the fan as a primary weapon; although, you look damn sexy with a pistol too. Is that a Smith & Wesson?" Goyjo moves to grab Sanzo's pistol from under his robes.

Sanzo instantly produces his _harisen_ before Goyjo reaches inside his robes and hits the red-head with such force that a cracking skull sound is heard, "Ouch! What was that for? Fucking, bastard"

"You should learn to respect other people's personal space. And yes, it is a Smith & Wesson 500 Magnum."

"You broke my skull. Fucking twisted monk," Goyjo continues complaining as he eyes his beautiful chain skull shattered to pieces on the floor. How did it break if he only hit my head? Now the three men were left alone drinking tea, smoking cigarettes and making plans to begin training Sanzo on the art of using a _tessen_.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else:**

"You're not hungry?" Hakkai eyes his son with suspicion.

It is the first time he sees Goku barely touching his food. He learned earlier that Goku have not been eating well since Saturday. He even skipped breakfast this morning; although, he woke up on time to go to school. Hakkai feels guilty maybe he had been too harsh on his son last Friday. No, it has nothing to do with his lecture; Goku acted quiet before he even started to lecture him on his actions. Maybe Goku is sick. A terrible thought assaults Hakkai, what if Dr. Ni has already gotten to Goku. Despite his growing fighting abilities, his strength that seemed to be above any vampires even those born of pure blood, Goku still is a half-breed and half-breeds are susceptible to human illness. He almost forgets that Goku is not a pure blood vampire because he has never been sick in his life before.

"No, I don't think I'm very hungry right now. May I be excuse?" Goku moves his chair back to get up from the dining table.

"Are you feeling sick? How long have you been feeling like this?" Hakkai's voice sounds frantic. He now gets up from his chair and in a flash stands next to his son feeling his forehead for any signs of illness.

"I'm not sick. I'm just not hungry, okay! Cut it out!" Goku gets impatient with his father's concern.

"I don't care what you say, I'm calling the doctor." Hakkai turns to look at his right hand, "Dokugakuji call Kanzeon Bosatsu tell her is an emergency."

Dokugakuji moves at such speed that in the blink of an eye he moves from the table to the floor below reaching the far end of the living room. Hakkai's apartments are very spacious. He lives on one of the highest rise building on downtown Tokyo. He owns the complex and has made the five top floors his living quarters. On the top floor there are only three bedrooms each with its own bathroom, his, Goku's and Dokugakuji's. Below the bedrooms a studio recording and a recreation room complete with an Olympian size swimming pool are found, followed by the dining room and the living room on the next two floors the last floor is where his offices and the headquarters of Japan's Vampire principality are, anything else below are offices rented to regular business. Hakkai likes silence that is why they are but few phones around the apartment. There are phones on his private offices and the Vampire's headquarters. The living room has only one and then there is one on the recreation room, another on the recording studio, and one on each bedroom.

Not even five minutes have passed since Hakkai asks for the doctor when the sexy figure of one of the top Vampire specialized on half-breeds doctor enters the luxurious apartments. She wears a see-through white silk long dress with high rise slits on each side of her hips. The dress is sleeveless with a v-neck that drops to the middle of her navel. Her raven-dark long hair is tie on a pony tile her violet eyes spark with the glitter around her eyes and her crimson red lips shimmer with glossy color. A curl smile graces her face, "What seems to be the problem Hakkai-sama?"

Goku only sighs there is nothing wrong with him. He only needs to think if his father would leave him alone for awhile he could be able to think about what he needs to do. The only reason he is not hungry is because he has no time to think of food. He is thinking of something far more important than food. He is thinking about a cold amethyst-eye blond whose image has invaded every single cell of his young body.

"Is my son Goku, he skipped breakfast this morning and I been told that he has not eaten well since this past Saturday. It is not like him not to eat."

"That's pretty serious Goku-chan. I should know. You eat like a bottomless pit."

The beautiful doctor eyes the youngster in front of her. She begins to look for Goku's pulse and then for his heart rate, "Well, Hakkai-sama nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. His pulse is strong as ever, his heart rate normal for his age and even for a half-breed he shows the healthy signs of any pure blood vampire. I'll take a sample of his blood to make sure there are no viruses but other than that he seems pretty healthy to me."

Goku rolls his eyes he should know; he is healthy as a horse. "I told you. I'm not sick. I just don't feel like eating right now."

"Maybe he is just growing up. I have no heard yet of any teenage half-breed that has stopped eating while growing but who knows maybe this is a special case. Goku is pretty special; although, he is a half-breed he sure shows all of the signs of a pure blood vampire none of the human weakness yet." Kanzeon Bosatsu makes some notes then looks at Goku in a mischievous way, "unless of course he is in love. It happens you know, Hakkai-sama even to the most powerful of vampires."

Goku only feels his face burning up hot and avoiding the doctor's inquisitive gaze, "I'm not. I'm not in love with anyone."

"I hear too much protesting. In any case, Goku-chan there is nothing shameful about being in love. Its natural, hormones are just telling you that you're a growing boy soon to become an adult." She now laughs a joyous laugh.

Hakkai feels relax how could he missed something as simple as that maybe his son is in love. He remembers when he first saw Kanan he stopped eating for a whole week trying to figure out what was that he felt, "I'm sorry Bosatsu-sama; I just got a little carried away. I'll appreciate you looking into his blood work in any case."

"No sweat, Hakkai-sama and please call me Kanzeon no formalities we've known each other for how long? Better yet, called me Merciful Goddess must of my closest friends call me like that." She eyes Hakkai with mischief then with a wink she sways her hips sensually as she prepares to leave.

Once the Merciful Goddess leaves their presence Goku asks, "Now, may I be excused?"

Hakkai eyes his son once more then with a silent gesture gives his son permission to leave.

Goku reaches his room in the blink of an eye if anyone thought vampires are fast he is the fastest of them all. Goku's room has a baffle box feather king size bed covered with Egyptian silk sheets in a lavender color and an amethyst purple silk duvet. The room is painted in a silver white glossy color with a black tile floor. The furniture is made of ultra-modern sleek metal. Sparsely decorated with pastel watercolor nature scenes especially of gardens full of cherry blossoms and lakes with blooming lotus, the décor is not Goku's taste it was his late mother's; however, the color of his bedding and the curtains was always his choice. On Saturday night he had thrown away all his lime, orange, red, and gold colors and replaced everything with every shade of purple he could find on the house. His electric guitar rest against one of the corners of the west side wall where his CDs collection filled the room along with his stereo system, the bed rest on the north side and his computer desk is to the left of his bed. On the south side wall the door entrance divides the room in half to the left of the door there is the walking closet with a large mirror that serves as the door into the closet and to the right side of the door a plasma TV is hanged on the wall just in front of the bed. The east side wall is a window wall, Goku loves watching the sunrise every morning.

Goku flops into his bed face down. He closes his eyes to relive Friday night's concert. He enters the stage like always with a bouncing step and striking the guitar's chords to produce the high pitch electric chord his mouth piece is the microphone, he hates hands on microphones. He loves headsets they leave his hands free to play his guitar. He is crouching and shoving in front of the crowd as it is his custom then he sees him, the blond with the coldest amethyst-eyes. The blond looks hot like a burning sun; however, his eyes are icy cold. He could not help himself and grabs the blond by the seamed of his robes. The blond is so light it is no effort to pick him up away from the screaming fans his cherry lips look so tempting Goku forces his mouth open and pushes his tongue inside the warm breath. The blond taste of cool mint cigarettes and _maccha_ tea, Goku then does the unthinkable he claims the blond. He bits the lower lips of the confused blond. Goku knows the blond man in front of him has no idea what is happening to him. Goku mesmerizes him using compulsion. Goku is surprise when he finds himself using compulsion on the blond his gold coronet is supposed to serve as his power restrainer; however, it is not working and Goku claims the blond as his property. Once a vampire has bitten a human no other vampire could posses him/her because the blood becomes poisonous to the invading vampire only Goku can feed on the claimed human.

Goku is confused when he reads Sanzo's memories. The blond is a Genjo Sanzo priest and a vampire slayer. He has been tainted with the blood of many vampires. He has lived among half-breeds more than with humans and killed his first vampire at the tender age of seven years old; he used an enchanted sword. Goku is able to find the entire history of Sanzo because his blood once enters Goku's own blood stream turns like an open book revealing to Goku Sanzo's most secret memories. Goku returns Sanzo to his place among the screaming fans and then asks one of his assistance to find the blond on the crowd and escort him and his friends to his dressing room. His assistant does not think anything of it. It is not uncommon for Goku to ask fans to his dressing room one of the reasons the rock star is so popular. He is accessible to his fans and no one knows when they are going to be the lucky ones to be ask to Goku's dressing room; although, he only showers his fans with autograph photographs and his latest CD. Sometimes takes them to a party thrown by the studio executives or the fans.

Goku finishes his presentation now in a hurry. He cannot wait to meet with his burning sun back at his dressing room. He tries to use his compulsion power on others but as expected his coronet is restraining his powers. So Goku arrives at his dressing room ready to prove that his coronet fails to restrain his powers when it comes to the amazing blond. He introduces himself and meets Goyjo, Kougaiji, Yaone, Lirin, and finally his eyes meet again his beautiful blond. However, the amethyst-eye blond sneers at him and leaves the room. Goku goes after him and grabs him from the shoulder the human has no fighting chance against Goku's powers. No human is able to fight a vampire's compulsion power especially if they are not aware they are in front of a vampire as powerful as him. The blond is easy to kiss again and Goku feels his body quivering asking for more blood from the blond. Goku restrains himself out of sheer willpower. Momentarily Sanzo regains his consciousness and tells him he is not a girl as if it is reason enough for Goku to stop kissing him. Goku desires Sanzo regardless of his sex. Goku lusts after Sanzo's blood. Blood has no sex. Then Goku gazes into Sanzo's eyes. The blonds' gaze is that of a cold blood murderer; Goku senses given the opportunity Sanzo would not hesitate to kill him and yet the blonds' body responds to Goku's desires. Sanzo's body burns with passion. Goku finally decides that is time to let go of the blond. He needs to think. He must decide what to do with his own desires. Goku dismisses the rest of Sanzo's party with parting gifts and comes straight home.

Dokugakuji waits for him outside the arena. Goku speaks with him earlier before the concert. His father is not happy with allowing him to pursue his career as a rock start; however, Goku follows his mother's advised. While she was on her death bed, she asks Goku to never give up on his dreams no matter what everyone else say. He should never give up on his dreams whatever path they showed him. Dokugakuji brings him in front of his father who is angrier than ever. However, Goku tunes him out more pressing things are swirling on his mind like the incredible kiss he just shared with the blond vampire slayer. Why his power restrainer fails him when it comes to the blond? The lust after the blonds' blood is so powerful he needs to posses that human completely claiming him away from any other vampire is not enough. Then Goku hears his father warning him about the new vampire slayer in town. Too late father, I'm already under his blood's spell. His father continues saying something else then Goku hears his father mentioning General Kenren, he is to become Goku's bodyguard if he continues insisting on exposing himself so publicly. Goku does not really pay any attention to his father's warning words. He needs to think about these new feelings assaulting him. Finally, his father thinks is time to dismiss Goku from his presence.

Goku goes to his room and he stays in there for the rest of the weekend. When the servants came to wake him up on Saturday and brought him his breakfast it was the first time he discovered he had no appetite. Then the day wear off and when night arrives he makes a decision and the first thing he does is to get rid of all his bedding and curtains to replace them with the soothing purple colors clear reminders of the blonds' cold amethyst eyes. Goku realizes that the blond will kill him if he is giving the opportunity. Am I willing to risk my life for him? Once he finds out I am a vampire, will he kill me? He does not seem to be a threat to half-breeds, but I am more than a half-breed; everyone says so, I am a pure blood vampire according to Dr. Bosatsu's studies. A soft knock at his door brings Goku back to the present, "Yeah!"

"Goku, may I come in?" Hakkai's muffle voice asks. Hakkai is not sure what to do with his son but he remembers when his father came into his own room after his mother complained he have not been eating for a week.

"Yeah!" Goku answers; he has made a decision after all.

Hakkai opens the door slowly and pokes his face assessing his son's mood. He walks confident and sits next to the laying Goku. Goku still lays on his stomach on the bed. After a few seconds of silence Goku pushes himself off the bed and moves towards the window the sky is changing colors the blue is turning into different shades of purples as nightfall approaches fast. Hakkai observes his son. It is a different feeling seeing his son in such a contemplative mood. Goku is no one to be caught deep in thought at all. Goku is more of take action type of person rather than a deep thinker. Hakkai decides is time to grab the bull by the horns and get to the heart of the matter whatever has Goku in this mood needs to be resolve now. So Hakkai can take his own actions important things are at stake here like his son's safety, his own safety and the safety of their inheritance. Japan's vampire principality peace hangs on the balanced.

"Father, I've been thinking…" Goku pauses before turning to look directly at his father.

Hakkai on the other hand bits his lips as he listens to his son.

"I know you worry about me and my safety. I'm sorry I cannot be what you want me to be. Mother told me before she died to be myself. She said not to let anyone stand on my way not even her or you. She told me my life belongs to me and only me. So, I won't change who I am or what I want to be? It might be selfish of me, but she also told me that we cannot please everyone. We can only try to do the best for us and try to live on harmony with the rest. So, here is what I have decided. For the moment I like being a rock star, I don't know how long I will continue doing this but for now my plans are as follows. I'm going on a hiatus as far as giving any concerts. I'm supposed to be doing a movie next year, so I'm expected to start martial arts training soon to be ready to do my own stunts."

"But you're an expert on martial arts?" Hakkai adds not really wanting to interrupt. Goku is giving him too much information to process in one instant. He needs time to wrap his mind around his son's revelations. Kanan telling Goku to pursue his own dreams, what about tradition? What about Goku's responsibilities as the heir of the most powerful vampire principality?

"Dad! I'm an expert in the eyes of the vampire nation, but as far as humans go I'm just a teen rock star idol who needs to train." Goku rolls his eyes moving closer to his father. He crouches in front of Hakkai smiling as he continues, "So, I think if I asked Kougaiji-sensei to be my master would gives us some middle ground to work with. I can keep an eye on Genjo Sanzo for you."

Hakkai's face turns livid and Goku quickly adds, "With the help of General Kenren of course. This way you can concentrate on locating the whereabouts of Dr. Ni and avenge mom's death. Once you accomplish this, your grip on Japan's principality would be stronger as ever and whatever I do or not would no longer be a problem."

"Why would you need to keep an eye on Genjo Sanzo?" Hakkai asks not sure that his son's idea is very sound.

"Well, it serves two purposes. I can continue with my own lifestyle while you make it seem to the vampire nation that I'm following your orders. After all you're expected to keep track on the Vampire slayer while he is living here on Japan."

"What about General Kenren?" Hakkai continues trying to see his son's angle there is something suspicious about his son's suggestions. He cannot pinpoint the reason yet but Hakkai is sure that there is a hidden agenda.

"Well, you suggested last night that General Kenren should become my bodyguard. I'm sure Dokugakuji is the one who brought his son to your attention. Also is well known that the General is Kougaiji-sensei's best friend." Goku looks at his father hoping he has bitten his reasoning.

"You were listening to my lecture on Friday!"

"Of course, I was. I always listen to you. It doesn't mean I will do as you wish, but I do pay attention." Goku sounds wound.

Hakkai curls his lips on a smirk. His son has very good points. All of his problems started the moment Dr. Ni appeared on the scene. The vampire's unrest coincided with the waves caused by Dr. Ni; although, they did not seem related at first glanced deeper investigation has revealed as much to Hakkai. It took awhile for the Nobles to accept Kanan as his lawful wife; none of them seemed to be averse to Goku. He knows vampire respect and fear power and Goku despite his young age has shown powers beyond the scoop of pure blood vampires.

"Okay! We'll do it your way for now. I'll talk to Dokugakuji right now to make sure General Kenren is aware of his new orders. When are you going to start your training with Kougaiji-sensei?"

Goku now lays on the floor looking up at the white ceiling and the way the light breaks on the crystal tear drops that adorn the chandelier, "Tomorrow!" Then in a dreamy voice he whispers, "I'll see him tomorrow."

Hakkai gets up from the bed and stares at his son. It gives him shivers the way his son says his last statement. It is as if for a moment he sees his son consumed by flames while holding on a tight grip a blond male with amethyst-eyes. Hakkai blinks and only sees his son grinning while falling fast asleep. Hakkai removes some strands of brown hair from his forehead and picks him up to lay him on his bed. Now, Hakkai notices that the covers are no longer the neon colors Goku usually prefers but everything has been replace by different shades of purples.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by a fan fiction written by Iapetus _Somewhere I Belong._ I like to thank _gerigirl_ for pointing out the misspelled title, I just correct it. I have to apologize because this particular chapter has not been beta. It seems betas give up on my horrors or they are smart enough to run as far away from me. Snickers!


	4. Cold Amethysts Part B

**Hakkai's Office later that night:**

"Did you speak with your son Dokugakuji?" Hakkai looks up from the pile of papers laying on top of his desk. After leaving Goku's room, he spoke to Dokugakuji telling him his decision to allow Goku to become Kougaiji's disciple in order for him to keep a close eye on Genjo Sanzo, and his desire to have General Kenren to be Goku's bodyguard.

"Yes, _Sama_. My son and your servant has agreed to become Goku-_kun_'s bodyguard. He is delighted to be of service; however, he mentioned some disturbing news that may not bring any peace soon to you Hakkai-_Sama_." Dokugakuji bows as soon as he enters the room. It seems to him that Hakkai is back to his old self, confident and relax. Hakkai senses Dokugakuji's approach before he could reach the office's door.

"What news?" Hakkai moves away from his desk as soon as Dokugakuji enters the room. He stands at his usual place at the window. While Goku relishes sunrises, Hakkai loves nightfall especially when the moon is full like tonight.

"Goku-_kun_ has claimed the human Genjo Sanzo as his property."

"What?" Hakkai makes a sudden turn about standing in front of Dokugakuji and holding him dangerously closed to his face from the seams of his white long coat.

"Son Goku bit the vampire slayer during the concert. Apparently, he grabbed him thinking it was a female and kissed him biting him on the lips during the kiss. Later, he was invited to Son Goku's dressing room along with the rest of the party which included my son, General Kenren, Kougaiji-sensei, Yaone, Kougaiji's current girlfriend and Lirin-_chan_, Kougaiji's little sister. It is a well known custom of Son Goku to kiss members of the audience and then to invite them to his dressing room; however, it is the first time we know of Goku claiming a human." Hakkai throws Dokugakuji's body to the floor as he moves furiously pacing the room.

Dokugakuji continues while he tries to maintain his cool. Hakkai is terrible upset. He understand his boss' anger in any case is his duty to inform Hakkai of all that goes on when vampires' activities are involve including those of half-breeds especially if Son Goku is involved. "Goku has never before feed on any one, vampire, human or half-breed if he had we'll have known by now."

Hakkai now understand his son quiet demeanor. Goku's eagerness to keep an eye on Genjo Sanzo, Hakkai suddenly stops back at the window and stroking the bridge of his nose asks, "How does this person look like?"

Dokugakuji seems a little confuse by the change on Hakkai but answers, "He has a slender frame, tall, blond hair, white skin, wears the typical Sanzo's attire and I think he has violet eyes or some sort of purple color eyes."

"Purple," Hakkai now smiles and then starts to laugh as he is reminded of the change of color on his son's room then the Merciful Goddess' words echo in his mind, _"unless of course he is in love. It happens you know, Hakkai-sama even to the most powerful of vampires."_ Well that is life for you when you think you have everything figure it out, it throws you a curve ball and the game takes a new turn. So, Goku is in love with a vampire slayer never the less. He has already claimed the vampire slayer as his own and he will pretend at least to be interested on vampire affairs for awhile.

Dokugakuji looks at Hakkai unsure of what to think, has his boss lost his mind already?

"Don't look at me like that Dokugakuji. I have not lost my mind; at least not yet, the plans go as discussed. We are concentrating on finding Dr. Ni's hideout and getting rid of that pest for now. My son Goku can take care of the vampire slayer for us and if he wants him as his pet, well who am I to say no? He might be a dangerous pet but Goku seems to like to play with fire. Let's hope he does not burn to a crisp!" Dokugakuji and Hakkai began to discuss new strategies to locate the whereabouts of Dr. Ni secret laboratory.

**Next Morning:**

Sanzo and Lirin walk side by side. She is skipping steps and looking up at Sanzo from time to time. Sanzo only walks with his eyes half closed annoy because he has to take Lirin to school. Yaone is back at home nursing a cold and Kougaiji could not bring the brat because he got an urgent call from Goyjo to meet him at his office. So there is no one else to walk Lirin to school. "Whatever it is spilled it out? You're annoying me Lirin."

"Promised you're not going to hit me with that horrible _harisen_?"

"I promise you nothing. Just say it! I'm sure is something stupid."

Lirin looks up at Sanzo weary, "How does it feel?"

Sanzo opens his eyes and looks down at Lirin, "How does it feel what?"

Lirin sighs, "Been kissed by Goku-_chan_, what else?" Sanzo exasperates her; the monk can be so dense sometimes.

Sanzo bits his lips and snorts, "Don't know what you're talking about. All I remember from the whole ordeal is pain because the fucking monkey bit me. Then the noise, the whole thing is the most horrendous experience of my life."

Sanzo prefers not to discuss that ever since that fatal kiss he cannot stop thinking about Goku and that second sensuous kiss. It is such a strange feeling one he has not experience before. He has been so focus on killing vampires that he never it gave it a second thought to the whole human contact. His master used to tease him about how he looked like a beautiful girl and how one day he would fall in love with a boy. Sanzo always sneer at his master for his teasing and told him that he would die first before he would fall in love with any one especially another male. _"Kouryuu, don't say such things because Buddha might hear you and as punishment make you fall in love with your worst enemy."_ Kouryuu was his master pet name for him then he would be lecture on the nature of love. _"Love is the most natural thing in the world is how Buddha knows we are alive and in good spiritual health."_ Sanzo shakes away the images of his late master and turns to speak to Lirin, "We're here now don't be late for class. I'll pick you up right here in case Kougaiji can't come to pick you up."

Lirin smiles mischievously at Sanzo then adds, "You're such a liar Sanzo. I've hear you every night moaning Goku-_chan_'s name." Then she runs inside the school before Sanzo has a chance to react and hit her with his _harisen_.

Sanzo only grunts, "You little brat!" But Lirin is already lost in the crowd with the rest of the school kids. Sanzo now seriously thinks about getting an apartment away from those freaks. It is such a hassle to live with half-breeds there is no secrets, no privacy. What else has that brat heard? Sanzo's face feels on fire as he thinks what he is doing every time he moans Goku's name. On his way back to Kougaiji's apartments he looks for any vacancies for single man; however, the prospects are not good.

He finally arrives at the house and finds Yaone and Kougaiji whispering to each other on the middle of the empty dojo. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to interrupt. I just came back from dropping Lirin at the school."

"Don't worry Sanzo! It is nothing personal we're just discussing the addition of another guest in our home." Kougaiji smiles as Yaone tries to hide her annoyance. Another guest means extra work for her and she already has her hands full with Kougaiji, Lirin, Goyjo, and Sanzo. It is not like her to complain but the new guest just happens to be someone important to the vampire nation and with Sanzo as their guest of honor, she just does not know if it is such a good idea.

"Oh! I see. Well, I don't want to be an imposition as a matter of fact; I look into some available apartments for single man on this area while I was coming back…" Sanzo is interrupted by Yaone, "You're not thinking on moving out Sanzo-_sama_." She looks at him with hurt eyes.

Sanzo feels a little throw back by Yaone's gaze, "Well, yes. I never intend to stay here. I had to admit is easier since, I can practice with Kougaiji at any time but it'll be best for me if I have my own place." He finishes a little uneasy. He never expected for Kougaiji or Yaone to look so hurt.

"Sanzo, I cannot force you to accept our hospitality. I'm sure our humble home is not what you're accustomed to but we look at you as part of our family." Kougaiji adds trying to keep his hurt away from his words.

"Kougaiji is not that. I, I…" Sanzo has no words and with an air of defeat adds, "I accept your hospitality. I'm honor to be part of your family."

Yaone sighs relief and looks back at Kougaiji with pleading eyes, he only adds with a smile, "I guess I just have to tell Goyjo that at this time we cannot extend our hospitality to his young charge."

Sanzo then adds a little surprise of himself, "Don't do it on my account, if I have to share a room with someone I don't mind."

"It's not that, we have plenty of empty rooms." Kougaiji now looks at Yaone lost for words. Yaone finishes, "Is that we know you don't like noise and well with another young person we are bound to have more noise than usual."

Sanzo smirks while adding, "Well, I'm sure I'll have plenty of use for my _harisen_. Training youngster to learn to be silent is my specialty."

At this everyone laughs, and then Sanzo asks really concern, "How is your cold Yaone?"

"I'm better Sanzo thanks for asking. I just need to make arrangements so the room is ready for our new guest. He arrives this afternoon." Yaone now moves away from Kougaiji to make sure everything is ready. Sanzo and Kougaiji then start to work on their own training. Sanzo offers to go and pick up Lirin since he sees how tired Yaone looks and Kougaiji is busy with his regular training classes.

**Few minutes later,**

"So a new guest, do you know who he is?" Lirin talks to Sanzo while she skips steps in front of him.

"No, and you better not make too much noise because I'm warning you. I'll kill you."

"You're so mean. Aren't Sanzo supposed to be compassionate priests? Where is your compassion?"

"Sanzo is supposed to train disciples into Buddha's path and learning to be silent is one of the virtues of a Buddha's disciple."

"I never asked to be a Buddha's disciple." Lirin adds sure that somehow Sanzo is abusing his power.

"Just the same if you don't want to feel my _harisen_ then make sure the noise level is kept to a minimum." Sanzo says with finality. They arrive at their destination and each one goes to their rooms while Yaone is getting ready to serve lunch.

**During Lunch Time,**

Sanzo is smoking while reading the entertainment section of the newspaper. He almost choke on his cigarette smoke when he reads that Goku-_chan_ is going on a hiatus from performing personal concerts because he is going to start training on martial arts under the tutelage of Kougaiji-sensei for his upcoming movie. "Sanzo, are you okay?" Lirin enters Sanzo's room and sees the blond monk chocking.

After a few more seconds, Sanzo is able to breathe correctly and adds, "Has your brother seen the paper?" Lirin now picks-up the newspaper and scans through the entertainment section then she screams at this Kougaiji and Yaone run inside the room to find a pale monk and a fainting Lirin, "What happened Sanzo?"

"Have you seen the paper?" Sanzo responds while lighting up another cigarette.

Kougaiji picks-up the newspaper while Yaone looks after Lirin, "There must be a mistake; I don't know anything about this." Kougaiji adds trying to figure it out how this mistake happened.

Goyjo strolls inside the room, "Why is everyone hiding on Sanzo's room?" But no one pays attention to him all eyes are fixed on the person coming behind Goyjo. Goku wears his school uniform black slacks, a white long-sleeves shirt, and black tie with black shoes. Goku also sports ears length hair cut with eye level long bangs and instead of a gold coronet. He wears three gold bar earrings on his left ear. A long silence fills the room, Sanzo takes one more drag from his cigarette then he breaks the silence, "You cut your hair."

"Yeah! You like it." Goku smiles broadly as he nervously passes his hand through his hair.

Sanzo gets up from where he is sitting and walks out of the room towards the dining room since it is obvious Lirin came to tell him lunch is serve, he snorts, "You still look like a monkey to me."

At this everyone begins to greet Goku and without any more ceremonies they all follow Sanzo towards the dining room to eat. While eating Lirin assaults Goku with a thousand and one questions, Yaone tries desperately to make sure Lirin does not pesters Goku too much. Goyjo fights with Goku for food and Sanzo only looks at the group irritated. Finally, Sanzo gets enough of the group and tries to get up from his usual spot; he is sandwich between Kougaiji and Goyjo. As he stands up, Goyjo hits the blonds' knees while trying to take away some meatballs from Goku. Sanzo is about to fall forward when Goku in one fluid movement scoops the blond in midair and safely takes him on his arms. Sanzo feels dizzy and somehow all he can see are Goku's golden eyes burning like blazing ambers. Sanzo blinks and growls "Put me down!"

"Sure!" Goku whispers into Sanzo's ears as he steadies Sanzo to stand straight away from the floor table.

Sanzo now takes his _harisen_ out and hits Lirin, Goyjo and Goku, "Ouch! Why did you hit me? I save you."

"Because if you haven't been fighting with Goyjo in the first place this wouldn't happen," Sanzo evades Goku's intense gaze somehow it makes him feel funny.

"Why did you hit me? I was not doing anything." Lirin asks while trying to nurse her pain.

"I told you to keep the noise level down." Then looking at Goyjo Sanzo continues, "And you don't get me started. You should know better. I wonder how you ever became a General. I don't think is because your mature behavior." Goyjo only flinches away remembering his shattered skull. "I need some peace and quiet." Sanzo now looks at Kougaiji and Yaone who desperately try to hide their smiles, "I'll be on the meditation room." Sanzo now walks away trying to keep his composure.

**Night Time,**

Sanzo walks back to his room. The full moon is high on the sky and as he traverses the garden the moonlight illuminates the hidden figure of Goku standing behind one of the cherry blossoms, "Why are you hiding like a thieve?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm just waiting for you." Goku steps into Sanzo's path standing just in front of him.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asks unsure of why he feels so unsettle by Goku's intense gaze.  
"You look more beautiful under the moonlight. Like a spirit or a heavenly creature, I'll say you look like a god, Sanzo."

"Don't be an idiot! I'm no God." Sanzo moves to the side to continue walking but Goku grabs him pulling him towards his body. Sanzo wakes up and finds himself settle on his bed.

**During Dawn Hours,**

Did he dream the whole thing? The last thing he remembers is walking back to his room from the meditation room. He stayed there the rest of the evening after the weirdness at the dining table. Then on his way back to his room, Goku steps into his path grabbing him on a tight grip. Goku forces his mouth open again Sanzo did not resist much. He wants; Sanzo craves for Goku's mouth after a few minutes of Goku's assault on his tender lips, Goku moves to keep kissing Sanzo's neck. Goku lingers on his jugular making Sanzo's blood boils to the point that he feels his blood exploding like a volcanic eruption. Then Goku throws him against a cherry blossom tree and with clumsy hands undoes his robes tearing at his undergarments. Goku's hands finally reach his skin at this point Sanzo feels his entire body on fire Goku keeps kissing every inch of his body until he reaches his throbbing member then the butterfly kisses turn into a sucking action. Goku mouth swallows Sanzo's hard penis the sucking action forces Sanzo to release his manhood spraying it inside Goku's hot mouth. Then Sanzo loses all senses until he wakes up now at his bed. Sanzo looks at the alarm clock it is almost five in the morning.

Sanzo looks around for his clothes and finds his black undergarments shredder on the floor, "So it was not a dream?"

Sanzo decides to go and take a shower while trying to figure it out what is that he feels for Goku. The kid makes him feel weird, his intense gaze causes Sanzo to feel daze, and somehow that he has lost his sense of telling time. Every time, Goku has kissed him or being around him Sanzo has felt like he has lost track of time. Finally, Sanzo gets out of the shower and dresses himself; he decides to go and to meditate. Meditation is the best way to clear one's mind and find solution to pressing questions. Sanzo walks across the garden when he sees the darken figure of Goku sitting on top of the building's roof. While the sky still is dark, the changing dark purple colors to pink and orange herald the approaching of dawn. "What the fuck are you doing there? You certainly are looking like a stupid monkey."

Without turning to look at him, Goku stares still fixed on the east horizon, "I'm waiting for the sunrise. I usually see it without any obstacles from my bed, but here in Kougaiji-sensei's place is sort of difficult."

"Tsz! Stupid monkey," Sanzo hisses continuing his walk towards the meditation room.

However, in an instant Goku is standing next to him, "How the hell do you did that?"

Grinning Goku answers, "I'm an expert on climbing."

"Sure you are that's all monkeys do all day. They climb trees hanging from branch to branch making noise." Sanzo tries to ignore Goku's presence but Goku keeps barring his way. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping guard for the sunrise?" Sanzo spats irritated.

"What is the sunrise compare with the burning sun in front of me?" Goku drips each word as he approaches Sanzo's quivering lips.

After a few seconds of delicious hot breath and tongue twisting kisses, "Aren't you suppose to be getting ready to go to school or something?"

"Yes, but school can wait. I need to have my fill of your delicious steaming hot kisses first."

After a few more seconds, Sanzo is able to push Goku away, "Enough! I'm not your fucking personal kissing booth. How old are you anyway? Twelve? Thirteen?"

"Eighteen! However, age is not a problem when you're in love."

"What the hell you know about love? Sanzo hisses trying to dispel the hazing sensation from his mind. "I certainly don't know anything about it and I'm sure a teen knows even less." Sanzo now is able to be in control of his own raging emotions, "Now get the hell out of my face before I hit you with my _harisen_." Goku flinches away as soon as he sees Sanzo's paper fan.

"Fine! I'm going but you cannot deny you desire me as much as I lust after you. So stop being such a fucking tight up ass monk and accept that you enjoy every minute I kiss you and last night was fucking great for both of us." Goku turns away from Sanzo and walks toward his own room.

"About last night…" Sanzo is about to add something else but he rather keeps it to himself. It is embarrassing enough that the kid is right about Sanzo enjoying each moment they have spend together, each kiss, each touch to add the fact that he is having problems keeping track of the time he has spend with him.

**Later that afternoon:**

Sanzo is in one of the dojo's private rooms practicing the new learn movements with his _tessen_ when he becomes conscious of the lurking figure sitting in one of the far corners. "How long you've been there?"

"Long enough" Goku steps in front of Sanzo's line of vision as he approaches the blond with caution. Goku is tense he knows today is a pivotal point between him and Sanzo.

Sanzo again is mesmerized by Goku's golden eyes and before he could realize anything else Goku held him in his arms with a tight embrace while showering him with furious kisses. The sense of inevitability has Goku on edge so his kisses project his anxiety and fear. Sanzo is responding to each body movement matching it so Goku and he are but one body in a sensuous dance. "I love you no matter what happens just remember that I love you." Goku whispers into Sanzo's ears. "What?" Sanzo whispers back while kissing every inch of Goku's face and his hands are greedily outlining every contour of Goku's head. Then in a shock of realization Sanzo's fingers lingered on Goku's three gold bar earrings, "Vampire!"

Everything makes sense to Sanzo know, the lost of time, the haziness Goku is using compulsion on him. Only a pure blood vampire could have use compulsion on Sanzo since Sanzo carries fudas on his person to avoid being manipulated by half-breeds. It is hard for any human to avoid manipulation by compulsion from pure vampires; however, fudas were magical talismans created to be able to avoid compulsion from half-breeds. In a quick movement Sanzo separates from Goku's trembling body, and with another swift movement he swings open his _tessen _burying it deep into Goku's neck. Goku did not move or flinch away from Sanzo. He keeps his golden gaze fixed on the ice-cold amethysts while a pool of blood begins to form on the floor.

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by a fan fiction written by Iapetus _Somewhere I Belong._ I like to thank _gerigirl_ for pointing out the misspelled title, I just correct it. I have to apologize because this particular chapter has not been beta. It seems betas give up on my horrors or they are smart enough to run as far away from me. Snickers!


	5. Love to Hatred Turned Part A

"Heav'n has no rage like love to hatred turn'd,

Nor hell a fury like a woman scorn'd."

William Congreve _the Mourning Bride _(Act III, Scene II)

**Somewhere on the Tibet**

"Why are you crying?"

The petite and slender woman turns to face the man speaking to her. Her blue eyes bore into his face. She wipes her tears and with a light spring flings into his arms. Only in his arms, she feels secure and complete.

"It's nothing Gyumaoh? Just silly woman's stuff."

The seven feet tall and muscular man keeps her at arms length while deciding to pursue his questioning or forget about it. After a few seconds, he decides is not worth his time Lady Gyokumen Koushou is a strong woman, and what ever it is, he is sure she would get over it. Right now he has more pressing things on his mind like exploring every inch of that delicious and tender white skin. With a yank, he tears up her delicate dress and swiftly swipes her off her feet carrying her off inside the room.

Lady Gyokumen Koushou snuggles on Gyumaoh's chest, "Gyumaoh, do you love me?"

The man looks down at the woman laying in his arms then with an exasperate tone answers, "What a silly question to ask? You're been very silly today."

The woman now gets up to lay on top of Gyumaoh's chest and looking straight into his black-onyx eyes, "Answer me, do you love me?"

Gyumaoh has no patience to deal with Lady Gyokumen Koushou silliness, so he pushes her off him and with a swift movement he is already off the bed and getting dress, "I have no time for your silly games. I need to go before Lord Koushou finds out I'm not in my post."

Lady Gyokumen flings her arms around the strong man trying to cling to him desperately, "My father won't be back until tomorrow. He's spending the night at Hakkai-_sama_'s place. Please, stay with me!"

Gyumaoh is tempted, but he knows better. He should not push his luck if Lord Koushou ever finds out he is been fooling around with his daughter. He is a death man and a disgrace to his family. He is a common man no noble blood to claim as his own, but he is also very ambitious. It was a stroke of good luck when Lady Gyokumen decided to flirt with him then he had died and gone to heaven when she gave herself to him. Gyumaoh turns to face the pleading woman; "Lord Koushou is certainly spending a lot of time at Hakkai-_sama_'s place."

Lady Gyokumen eyes become teary again and with a sigh add, "My father is negotiating my betrothal to Cho Hakkai-_chan_."

Gyumaoh's body tenses it seems his run of good luck is finally coming to an end. One thing is facing Lord Koushou's wrath if he ever finds out about him and his daughter. The worst thing that can happen is he would lose his life and become a disgrace to his family. However, if Hakkai-_sama_ finds out he has dishonor Cho Hakkai-_chan_'s betrothed, he is a dead man and his entire family wiped out seven generations at least. Hakkai-_sama_ is the most powerful vampire on Japan. He is the rightful leader and Lord of Japan's principality; therefore, Cho Hakkai-_chan_ is expected to inherit the rulership over the vampire nation on Japan and word has it maybe over the thirteen vampire principalities all over the world.

Lady Gyokumen senses the shift on Gyumaoh's mood and she wraps herself around his waist clinging further to him. She is ready to face all thirteen principalities if she most but she would never give Gyumaoh up. They belong to each other. It does not matter to her what her father wants. She cans careless what is best for her family; the only thing that matters to her is Gyumaoh's and her own happiness, "I won't marry him. I belong to you. We belong to each other."

Gyumaoh pulls her away from him and flings her into the bed, "Are you crazy? Who do you think you are refusing Hakkai-_sama_'s command? Have you stop to think, what would happen to you if you refuse Cho Hakkai-_chan_? Think about your family. Worst, what is going to happen to me if they ever find out about us?"

"I don't care what happens to my family. We can flee together. I don't care about anything as long as we are together Gyumaoh." Her sapphire eyes glare as she wipes out the blood from her forehead. Gyumaoh's force throws her hitting her face on the wall.

"Wretched woman! You don't know what you're saying. Where are we going to flee? Anywhere we go; we're going to be hunt Hakkai-_sama_'s arm is too long for us to find peace. He is the most powerful vampire in the world." Gyumaoh is pacing furious while trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"What are you, a spineless vampire? I'm not afraid and your strong we can fight together for our happiness." Then she moves to embrace Gyumaoh as she whispers, "Together, we're invincible."

Gyumaoh now slaps her and with each hit blood oozes freely from her battered body, "Invincible! Look at you; you look like a ragged doll." Then he drops her on the floor while picking up his stuff, "I'm leaving alone. You better no follow me and if you breathe a word about us, I'm warning you I might be a dead man but before my last breath expires I'll kill you with my bare hands."

Lady Gyokumen turns to look at her lover, "I'll never betray you Gyumaoh as long as you love me. Do you love me?"

Without answering her, Gyumaoh flees her room formulating a plan to escape and free himself from this mess.

"Lady Gyokumen! Are you daydreaming again?" The slippery singsong voice of Ni Jeinyi brings her back from her memories.

"What do you want?" She hisses while straightening her kimono. She has been kneeling in front of the glass tomb for almost an hour.

"My lady the only thing I want more than anything in life is to bring you happiness." Dr. Ni looks at her adoringly. His will belongs to Lady Gyokumen no human can resist the power of compulsion especially from a full blood vampire.

"Have you found a way to revive Gyumaoh?" She snaps at him. She wishes she did not have to depend on the stupid human, but he is the only one capable to help her carry out her revenge. He is the one responsible for preserving the decapitated body of Gyumaoh from rotting away in that cryogenic room. He created that special room that serve as Gyumaoh's glass tomb.

"My lady so far we've been able to retrieve three of the five founding of heaven and earth scriptures. I thought I could carry out the experiments without the Maten or Void scriptures, but it seems I'm going to need those scriptures as well." The tall, slender, dark-hair crazy scientist adds while stroking the long rabbit ears of his plush bunny. He loves to parade around in his bunny slippers while wearing his white long-lab coat, and holding his plush bunny.

Hissing, Lady Gyokumen continues, "What you mean? I thought you said you already have the life and death scriptures."

"Yes, my lady that's why I thought I didn't need the dark scriptures. According to my studies, the sacred scriptures are responsible for life here in Earth each one ruling over a certain aspect for instance the Life scriptures rule over all living things and they're capable of creating life out of nothing, then you have the Death scriptures that rule over the life-death cycle keeping the balance among the universe, then the Void scriptures. Their purpose is to bind all the other scriptures together; thus, preserving our existence, to make creation as eternal as possible." Dr. Ni explains in his bore tone. He hates having to explain the immensity of the importance of the founding scriptures in such dumb terms, but his employer needs such childlike explanations.

Lady Gyokumen interrupts impatiently, "So what's the purpose of the Seiten & Maten scriptures?" She is not interested in knowing the inner workings of Dr. Ni's experiments. She only needs to see the results and so far she has been satisfied but she needs to obtain her ultimate price, the revival of Gyumaoh to fulfill her need for revenge.

"Patience, my Lady, patience is the virtue of the gods. As I was saying, the Seiten scriptures rule over the light. They're responsible for protecting life and the Maten scriptures rule over the dark/chaos. They're responsible for destroying life. One of the reasons, I thought we could raise your beloved Gyumaoh without the Void or Maten scriptures. But, it seems I stand incorrect I need those scriptures as well." He thrives in challenges and Lady Gyokumen has provided him with the greatest challenge of all to revive a dead vampire.

It was a stroke of good luck that he learned about the existence of real vampires not the ones the legends spoke about while doing some research on Russia. It was during this expedition that he recovered the Death scriptures from the decomposing body of a Sanzo priest buried next to the remains of a group of six vampires. Through this discovery he learned about the existence of the other four scriptures and their purpose. Also about the existence of vampires and half-breeds, this discovery sparkle his interest on experimenting with half-breeds. However, these experiments altogether with his wild claims shook the foundation of the scientific research on Japan, so he was disgracefully thrown out of the scientific circle for his extravagant research. Lady Gyokumen showed to help him continue with his studies.

Lady Gyokumen's lips curl into a smile, "Soon Gyumaoh, soon I'll have my revenge." Then turning her attention to the dazed Dr. Ni, "Tell me how we can get those scriptures? So, I have my people find them for us."

**Meanwhile back at Tokyo inside Kougaiji-sensei's private dojo:**

Sanzo is frozen looking at the oozing blood spilling from Goku's immobile body. _"I must finish what I started. I just need to lift my leg and kick the Tessen deeper to allow it to dislodge his head and he'll be death."_ However, Sanzo seems unable to lift his body from his crouching position and kick the final blow to end Goku's life.

Goku's golden eyes stare intently at Sanzo at this point Goku is aware that his power of compulsion no longer works on the blond priest. _"Why did it work before but now I cannot force my will on him? I'm not afraid of dying if I'm dying by his hands. I just wish he would give me the chance to show him how much I love him. I just want to kiss him one more time. Please, I need to kiss you one more time Sanzo. What are you waiting for Sanzo? Deliver the final blow. If you don't finish me soon, I will fight you. All I have to do is remove the Tessen from my neck and my body would regenerate again."_

At this a commotion is heard outside the dojo, Yaone and Lirin enter the room breathless. They were at the back end rooms when they heard Sanzo said vampire and the air cut by the blade of the _Tessen_. As soon as Yaone takes on the scene, she throws herself at Sanzo's feet, "Please, Sanzo-sama don't kill Goku-chan."

Lirin on the other hand removes the _Tessen _from Goku's neck at the same time that Kougaiji and Goyjo enter the room. Goyjo grabs Goku holding him in his arms before Goku hits the floor he faints from the massive loss of blood. Kougaiji stands besides Yaone who still is kowtowing at the crouching figure then adds, "Sanzo, Goku is a half-breed like us. He is not a vampire. We all are half-breed except for you. You're human."

Sanzo seems to unfreeze without losing his protective posture, "You're lying Kougaiji. He's a vampire. I know the difference between half-breeds and vampires."

"I swear over the honor of my ancestors." Then Kougaiji kowtows too, "I swear to you over the good name of my father and master, Homura Toushin Taishi-sensei. Goku is a half-breed. My sister and I are first generation half-breed my mother was human the young sister of my Master Homura Toushin Taishi. Her name was Rinrei Taishi and my father's name was Gyumaoh, the demon bull. As far as I know, he was a renegade vampire who dishonored my mother and left her pregnant with me. Because, she belonged to a noble house her family send her away to India to hide her shame. A few years later, my father found my mother again and he took advantage of her again leaving her pregnant with Lirin after that no one heard of him again. Once my grandfather die, Master Homura Toushin Taishi took us under his protection. That is the shameful story of my upbringing. Sanzo, my human ancestors are true Samurais. They belonged to an honorable pantheon, so I swear over their honor and good name that Goku-chan is a half-breed." Kougaiji continues kowtowing while waiting for Sanzo's response.

Sanzo slowly stands straight he still is alert then moves away to locate the Maten scriptures and his vanishing gun. Yaone and Kougaiji are left kowtowing while Lirin and Goyjo protect Goku who now lays on the floor. Sanzo turns around to face the silent group while he wears his Maten scriptures and his gun is loaded in his hands, "You say your first generation, what do you mean with that?"

"Sanzo, half-breeds are no longer fifty-fifty human and vampire anymore. There is been too much inter mixing of the races and families. All half-breeds have to be register before the vampire principality that holds jurisdiction over them."

Sanzo interrupts Kougaiji alarmed, "What you mean register? Is there such a place like and archive or something to keep track of all vampires and half-breeds?"

Kougaiji now looks up at the astonish priest then glances over Goku's inert body. Goku's regenerative powers are too slow he still losing blood but the deep cut wound seems almost closed then turning to face Sanzo again adds, "You're not really well acquainted with the Vampire nation at all, are you Sanzo?"

"Vampire nation?" Sanzo now is in full alert trembling from head to toe. He now is pointing his vanishing gun secure in the knowledge that the Maten scriptures are in hand ready to be used. If he dies at least, he would take as many vampires and half-breeds as his gun allows.

"Calm down please Sanzo! You are in no danger from us." Kougaiji now gets up slowly and tries to approach the tense priest. "Let me explain to you, Vampires are not the scattered species you seem to believe to exist. Vampires are a well organize nation all of them held positions and interact with humans on everyday basis, so there are vampire doctors and for them it is easy to identify non-human births or half-breeds. So it's been already a couple of centuries since the vampire nation started with the half-breed register just to keep taps on the overall growth of vampires and humans forbidden relationships. Vampire's registers exist even before human registers did."

Sanzo now drops his arms pointing the vanishing gun to the floor. He feels his whole world crumbling all he believe is been destroyed. Just like when he finds out his late master Kyoumon Sanzo was a half-breed. Before the Sanzo priest die, he acquainted Sanzo with the reality of the existence of half-breeds, but there was not enough time to tell him about all that it is to know about the Vampires or anything else. He falls in his knees to the floor. Yaone now gets up from her position and runs to Sanzo's side and wraps her arms around the confused priest protective and nurturing. "Sanzo-_sama,_ are you okay?

"I need a cigarette."

Kougaiji holds his hand toward Sanzo with the pack of cigarettes. Sanzo grabs it and pushing Yaone to the side he takes a sit on the floor and lights his cigarette after a long drag he asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

Kougaiji looks at Goku then adds, "I don't know Sanzo. He lost too much blood. We need to bring a doctor, but I'm afraid for your safety."

"What do you mean?" Sanzo looks up straight at Kougaiji.

"What I mean is if Hakkai-_sama_ finds out you almost kill his only son, you're a dead man Sanzo."

"Who's this Hakkai?"

At this Goyjo seems to find his own voice "None other than our great leader and Lord, the rightful ruler of Japan's principality and most powerful vampire truly in the entire world." Then moving to stand besides Kougaiji, "He needs to feed, I'm sure if he feeds the regenerative process would accelerate, and he has a better chance of surviving without an incident."

"I volunteer to feed Goku-_chan_." Lirin offers without hesitation.

"No. None of us may feed Goku-_chan_." Kougaiji says horrified at the prospect of Lirin feeding Goku.

"Why not?" Sanzo asks suspicious again with the influx of nicotine on his system he seems relax and ready to make decisions again.

"Because, once a vampire feeds from any host either vampire or human the host's blood becomes poisonous to any other vampire that includes half-breeds specially someone like Goku."

"What you mean someone like Goku?" Sanzo asks intrigue.

"Well, like I say to you Sanzo. Goku is a half-breed but he is a seventh generation half-breed and the first time someone like him is been born. Half-breed usually don't last that many generations; however, Goku's mother was a sixth generation that makes Goku a seventh generation and with the powerful pure blood of his father Goku seems to be a very special half-breed. He seems almost to have all of the powers and capabilities of a pure blood vampire, although, as you have witness they are a little sluggish. A pure blood vampire would have healed by now without the need to feed. You only cut his throat halfway." Kougaiji explains while trying to think of a way to save Goku without putting Sanzo's life in danger.

"What about a transfusion?" Sanzo seems to want to help Goku at this point.

Kougaiji smiles faintly, "That only works on the movies. Real vampires can only feed from live blood; otherwise, they get poison. None of the getting blood from blood banks or dead animals not even lived animals' blood works."

Sanzo now seems to remember something, "I remember that Goku bite me once. Does that mean that my blood is already poisonous to anyone else?"

Kougaiji, Yaone, Goyjo and Lirin stare at Sanzo while Kougaiji answers, "Yes! He already claimed you. Your blood is the only thing that can save him now."

Sanzo flinches _"Kougaiji better explain everything to me afterwards."_ Then without hesitation asks, "What do I need to do?"

"Just let Goku feed from you. It won't be painful and won't take long." Kougaiji and Goyjo now are moving hurrying Yaone and Lirin to make preparations. Goyjo takes Goku to his room while Lirin readies the bed for Goku. Yaone goes to the kitchen to prepare hearty food so Sanzo would recover fast from his temporary anemia. After Goku feeds from Sanzo, Sanzo would be weak and in need of iron in his body.

Once Goku is comfortable on his bed, Kougaiji turns to look at Sanzo, "Ready!"

Sanzo closes his eyes, "Just tell me what to do?"

"Give me your right arm. I'll find the ulnar artery, so the feeding would go faster." Kougaiji now feels Sanzo's arm until he finds the pulsing artery then using a sterilized blade he makes a small cut on Sanzo's forearm.

Kougaiji brings Sanzo's arm close to Goku's nose. The moment the scent of blood hits Goku his automatic reflexes force his mouth open bringing his fangs out and biting into Sanzo's forearm deeply. Sanzo feels his life rushing out of his body with such force that he is tempted to yank his arm away from the strong grip that Goku holds Sanzo on by now. Sanzo feels the world to swirl around him and when he thinks his body is about to give out and fall to the floor. He sees Yaone hovering in front of him with a medium rare kidney seasoned with onions.

"Are you okay Sanzo? Here you better sit down." Yaone directs Sanzo to a sit in a comfortable place while leaving the plate high in iron next to him.

"What's that fucking smell?"

"I'm afraid is medium-rare kidney with onions. You need to get your iron count back fast if you don't want to suffer the discomforts of temporary anemia." Yaone offers while fussing about Sanzo.

"How's Goku?"

"Goku is going to be fine. Don't worry about him droopy eyes." Goyjo interjects as he takes a sit in front of Sanzo.

"What the fuck you're looking at?"

"I'm looking at you Sanzo for such a skinny guy. You sure have a lot of blood. Goku is just sleeping now."

"So where is Kougaiji?" Sanzo asks while suspiciously eyeing the plate next to him it sure smells awful but it certainly looks delicious or at least he feels so fucking hungry. Sanzo gives in and decides to eat the food; it could not hurt more than donating blood to a half-breed.

"He's cleaning the room where you and Goku had your lover's spat." Goyjo snickers.

Sanzo turns to glare at him while he eats the kidney steak then locating his _harisen_ tries to hit Goyjo; however, Goyjo read the murderous intentions of Sanzo and he moves swiftly away, "I better leave before you try to kill me too."

Sanzo finishes eating then he feels tired. He is so weak that he cannot walk all the way to his room and eyeing Goku's bed it is big enough for the two of them so he reaches it and he lays on it falling asleep.

"Mmm!" A moan escapes from Sanzo's parted lips while he feels the warm breath invading his otherwise dry mouth. Something is pressing his body down while rhythmically moving on top of his body. Sanzo half opens his tired eyes to find a pair of golden orbs looking at him mischievously.

"Goku!" Sanzo whispers as he fights the tiredness invading his body.

With a grin, Goku says, "Sanzo you saved me."

"Don't be so fucking cheerful monkey. I was the one who try to kill you in the first place." Sanzo is now able to open his eyes completely as he tries to push Goku off him.

"It's okay Sanzo. Now I know you love me too and that makes up for anything else." Goku adds as he grabs Sanzo's arms pulling them over Sanzo's head with one hand while with the other Goku begins to remove Sanzo's robes.

"What are you doing stupid monkey?" Sanzo struggles to free his arms from Goku's hold.

Goku bits playfully Sanzo's earlobes as he adds, "Relax Sanzo, I'm just going to show you my appreciation. I promised it won't hurt a bit." Then with a laugh he continues, "This is my first time too you know. You're the only person that I have had oral sex before and you're going to be the first and only person I'm going to have intercourse with."

"Such big words from a brat's mouth like yours monkey." Sanzo now pushes harder to throw Goku of balance away from him. _"I'll be damned if I let this stupid monkey have his way with me. I should be the one forcing myself on him not the other way around. Tsz!"_

Sanzo and Goku are fighting now for the supremacy of who will top whom. Goku seems to have the upper hand since he is incredible strong but when he realizes what Sanzo is trying to do he gives in and allows Sanzo to push him to the side of the bed positioning himself on top of Goku. Sanzo now lays on top of Goku for a few seconds looking at each other intensely and with the passion burning on both of their eyes.

"_Shit, what I do now"_ Sanzo's lips curl as he rakes his brain for what to do next. He now is on top of Goku and both of them are completely naked. The heat emanating from their bodies and the raising heart beats are the only sounds that echo through both their minds. Sanzo leans to capture the smiling lips of Goku. While Sanzo is now the one initiating the kissing marathon, Goku takes the opportunity to grope Sanzo's engorge shaft. _"Shit, stupid monkey how come he is so knowledgeable if it is his first time too."_

In order not to be outdone Sanzo follows Goku's lead and he too gropes Goku's erected penis. The waves of pleasure that travel through their entire bodies elicit hoarse moans from their mouths.

"Sanzo!" Goku whispers hoarsely on Sanzo's ears.

"What?" Sanzo answers feeling he is going to die any minute now.

"You need to prepare my hole… use your fingers… one at a time… till…" Goku has to bit his lips. His body is screaming for something. Goku knows Sanzo has to take him now or he will take Sanzo instead.

"What… monkey?" Sanzo can barely formulate any sentences in his mind. His body is on fire and he knows he must do something or else he would die.

"Fuck!" Goku grabs Sanzo's throbbing member and with a quick move shoves it inside his own hole. He has no more time for the usual love and tending methods.

Sanzo instinctively begins to trust with rapid movements and they both released their manhood at the same time within minutes. Both of them lay spend on each other arms for a few minutes then Goku begins to stir and finds himself looking into Sanzo's glaze amethysts.

"Sanzo"

Sanzo removes some strands of hair from Goku's face as he answers, "What now monkey?"

"Do you think we can do it again but this time slowly?" Goku says as he begins to trace Sanzo's fragile body with his kisses.

Sanzo's lips curl into a smile as he asks, "Tell me something monkey, how come you're such an expert on sex?"

Goku stops his kissing trail then moves to hover over Sanzo's relax faced. With a sigh, Goku answers, "Well… is not like I'm an expert… is just…" Goku now drops to the side of Sanzo burying his face under Sanzo's under pits. Then with a muffle voice he continues, "Please forgive me Sanzo… before I came here… I rented some adult videos… I planned on seducing you."

Sanzo feels something strange forming on the pit of his stomach. His muscles are contracting, his jaw and mouth feel like hardening but at the same time is relax then a horrible sound comes out of his mouth. Sanzo realizes that he is laughing so hard that it hurts. He had never laugh before so it was a strange feeling to him.

"Sanzo, are you mad?" Goku asks startle by the laughter.

"Stupid monkey, so it is true… monkey see, monkey do." Then with a sigh, Sanzo pulls Goku on top of him as he asks, "So, what were you saying about my fingers and your hole?"

**TBC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Saiyuki that totally and unashamedly appear on this fan fiction. They are the product of Kazuya Minekura's wonderful imagination. However, the plot is totally my selfish desired to get some romantic thrills, which are only alluded to or implied, on her creative work.

**Author's Notes: **The following story is inspired by a fan fiction written by Iapetus _Somewhere I Belong._ I like to thank _gerigirl_ for pointing out the misspelled title, I just correct it. I have to apologize because this particular chapter has not been beta. It seems betas give up on my horrors or they are smart enough to run as far away from me. Snickers!


End file.
